kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lim Na Young
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, rapper, actress, model | group_debut = May 4, 2016 March 21, 2017 May 28, 2018 | years = 2016–present | height = 171 cm | weight = 50 kg | blood = O | agency = Sublime Artist Agency Pledis Entertainment | associated = I.O.I PRISTIN PRISTIN V Produce 101 | sns = }} Lim Na Young (임나영; also known simply as Nayoung) is a South Korean singer, rapper, actress and model currently under Sublime Artist Agency. She is a former member of the girl group PRISTIN, its sub-unit PRISTIN V, and the project girl group I.O.I. Career '2016: ''Produce 101 and I.O.I' In 2016, Nayoung participated in Mnet's survival television show, ''Produce 101, along with other five trainees from her agency, Pledis Entertainment. She and Kyulkyung were the only one to made it to the final line up, ranking 10th and 6th respectively, becoming members of the girl group I.O.I.Produce 101: Episodes 1-11 On May 4, 2016, she debuted in I.O.I with the mini album, Chrysalis, and its title track, "Dream Girls". '2017–2018: PRISTIN and PRISTIN V' After the disbandment of I.O.I on January 29, 2017, Pledis announced that Nayoung and Kyulkyung would debut together with their former Produce 101 contestants, as members of PRISTIN, which debuted on March 21, 2017 with the mini album Hi! PRISTIN and its title track, "Wee Woo". In 2018, the agency formed PRISTIN's sub-unit, PRISTIN V, with Nayoung being one of its members. They debuted on May 28 with the single album, "Like a V". '2019: PRISTIN's disbandment, I.O.I reunion and new agency' On May 24, 2019, was announced by Pledis that PRISTIN was officially disbanding after almost two years without activity. It was also announced that 7 out of 10 members had not renewed their contracts with the agency, Nayoung being one of them.Soompi: PRISTIN Officially Disbands + Pledis Releases Statement In late August 2019, it was reported that Nayoung had signed an exclusive contract with Sublime Artist Agency where she would be focusing on many areas of entertainment including acting and choreography production.Soompi: Former PRISTIN Member Nayoung Signs With New Agency Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Music video appearances * Orange Caramel - "My Copycat" (2014) * Ailee - "If You" (2016) Trivia * Nayoung has various nicknames, one of them being "Stone Nayoung". The reason for the nickname is because during the production of Produce 101, she was always be portrayed having the same expression over and over again. * The lyrics for the group's debut album's, Chrysalis, intro "I.O.I" were penned by Nayoung and Yoojung. Additionally, both members also co-wrote the rap lyrics for the album's title track, "Dream Girls". * She is a big fan of groups SHINee and Girls' Generation. * She has trained for 4 years and 3 months, if including Produce 101, then she has trained for 4 years and 7 months. Coincidentally, this is the same amount of time with her fellow rapper in I.O.I, Yoojung. * She failed JYP Entertainment's auditions three times and SM Entertainment's auditions once.Allkpop: PRISTIN's Nayoung says she failed JYP auditions 3 times Gallery 'Promotional' Produce 101 Nayoung promotional photo.png|''Produce 101'' (1) Nayoung Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101'' (2) Nayoung Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101'' (3) Nayoung Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101'' (4) Nayoung Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101'' (5) Nayoung PLEDIS Girlz profile photo.png|PLEDIS Girlz I.O.I Nayoung Chrysalis promotional photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I Nayoung Whatta Man promo photo.png|''Whatta Man'' Nayoung Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Nayoung Pristin Promo.png|PRISTIN Pristin Nayoung Valentines Promo.png|PRISTIN's Valentines promo Nayoung PRISTIN Hi PRISTIN Concept Photo.png|''Hi! PRISTIN'' Nayoung Pristin Schxxl Out In Ver. Promo.png|''Schxxl Out'' (1) Nayoung Pristin Schxxl Out Out Ver. Promo.png|''Schxxl Out'' (2) Nayoung PRISTIN V Like a V Concept Photo.png|''Like a V'' 'Pictorial' PRISTIN V Nayoung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (1) PRISTIN V Nayoung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 2.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (2) PRISTIN V Nayoung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 3.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (3) PRISTIN V Nayoung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 4.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (4) PRISTIN V Nayoung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 5.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (5) References Official links * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:I.O.I Category:PRISTIN Category:PRISTIN V Category:Sublime Artist Agency Category:Produce 101 Category:Lim Na Young